At present, the bendable display may be achieved by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses. Among them, benefiting from the self-light emission, the bendable display with a smaller bending radius may be achieved more easily in OLED displays prepared on a flexible material. Therefore, the production of OLED display apparatuses comprising a flexible material has been widely focused on.
Due to the influence of flexible display screens which are light, thin, and easily bendable, a number of new demands for bendable terminal devices are generated. As for a top-emission organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus, a cathode material of an OLED light-emitting structure is deposited with the whole surface into a display region by vacuum deposition, and a magnesium silver alloy having a certain transmittance is selected as the cathode material. The cathode material itself is a metal and has a certain reflectivity, and in use, the ambient light is radiated onto the cathode to generate strong reflected light, which will affect the contrast of OLED display. Therefore, a circular polarizer is required to be attached to the outside of an OLED display panel when the evaporation of an organic light-emitting material is completed so as to eliminate the external reflected light and increase the contrast of an OLED device.
In order to enable a flexible display screen to have a better bendability and to achieve more forms of bending morphologies, respective film layers in the flexible display screen are thinned or mechanical properties of respective functional film materials are adjusted, which contributes to the bendability of the flexible display screen. A conventional circular polarizer is typically composed of a linear polarizer and a quarter-wave phase retardation sheet. At present, a commercial linear polarizer is mainly composed of a layer of polyvinyl alcohol, two layers of TAC, and a pressure-sensitive adhesive, and has a thickness typically between 150 um-250 um. Although the mechanical strength thereof is good, the thickness thereof is relatively large and the bending property thereof is insufficient.